Changes
by katibee234
Summary: Hermione receives the surprise of her life when she finds out that she is not the muggle born she always thought she was, but the pure blood sister of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.
1. Chapter 1: Big News

Hello. This is my second fanfic ever. I like to write but I don't have much time on my hands so the updates won't be as often as I would like them to be. I would be interested in a beta if anyone would like to offer as I am not very good at the editing part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only the plot. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Big News

"I'm what!" Hermione Granger yelled at Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly appointed Minister of Magic.

"You are adopted Ms. Granger. Well separated at birth would be he correct wording. You and your twin sister were born near the end of the first Wizarding War, and your parents were in hiding from the Dark Lord."

"Hold on. I have a twin sister?"

"Yes now let me continue. Your biological parents were, as I already stated, were in hiding from the Dark Lord. Your father had rushed your mother to the nearest muggle hospital. You were born three minutes after your twin. Your parents were so excited to have two beautiful baby girls. The nurse ad taken you and your sister to get you all cleaned up in a different part of the hospital. There was another couple at the same hospital who just had a baby girl. The woman was not very she could have children and was very happy that she had just had one. Little did the couple know, their daughter had died just a few minutes after being taken to get cleaned up. The nurse didn't have the heart to tell them that their baby girl had died. So, making up her mind very quickly, she took you and gave you to the other couple, while your nurse wasn't looking. The other couple was the Grangers. When your parents found out you were gone they were incredibly heartbroken. They didn't understand how someone could just take someone else's child. They never got over the loss of you and searched and searched for you. They ended up having another little girl a couple of years after you and your twin were born, but no one could take the place of you. When you turned eleven and went to Hogwarts Dumbledore had noticed something different about you. He noticed that you weren't the muggle born you claimed to be. In fact, you were a pure blood."

"I'm a pure blood?"

The minister looked her in the eye, "Yes my dear, you are in fact pure blood. Dumbledore had heard about your disappearance and knew that you would be coming to Hogwarts at some point. So when you arrived he contacted your parents and the recognized you. You do look very similar to both of them and your sisters. They were going to tell you but then the Dark Lord came back your first year and they knew they had to wait. And now that the war is over your parents want to know you."

Hermione tried to take in all the new information, she was separated at birth, she had a twin sister, her parents were not actually her parents. "What about my parents, oh excuse me, the Grangers?" she asked Shacklebolt.

"They know now what has happened. They love you very much but they think it is time that your real parents and family get to know you. They will always be there for you. They have packed all your things and given them to an auror. They have decided to stay in Australia as their dental practice is doing very well and they have made some very good friends. They said you can come and visit or call anytime you need to talk."

Hermione took everything in once more. After a few minutes of silence she turned to Shacklebolt and asked, "So what happens now?"

"Well actually, your family is here and they cannot wait to meet you."

Hermione was stunned, "They are here? I don't know anything about them!"

"Okay well I will tell you about them. They are a pure blood family. One of the ancient pure blood families. Your mother stayed in hiding with your sisters while the war was happening and your father was a spy for the order. Now wait Miss Granger. Before you say anything yes, he has the mark, but he had to take the mark so it would seem real to the Dark Lord. But he fought for the Order throughout the war. In fact, he kept an eye on you the whole time making sure nothing happened to you. They do not believe in the pure blood hierarchy that Voldemort did."

"Well, who are they?"

"Your family is the Greengrass's."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

I am back. So sorry for the long wait for this next chapter. School and everything got in the way. Anyway, here is the 2nd chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

"Hermione, are you okay? You have been very quiet for about fifteen minutes now."

She looked up. "I don't really know what to say Minister. Does that mean that Daphne is my twin sister?"

"Yes."

"And Astoria is my younger sister?"

"Yes."

Hermione nodded. She honestly didn't know what to think, say, or feel. She knew that both girls were in Slytherin and part of the elite house crowd. But other than that, she didn't know anything about the two.

"Hermione, it's time." Kingsley said as he stood up. Hermione followed suit and headed out the door to another meeting room.

When she got close, she saw Harry standing by the door with her bags. She ran over and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Oh Harry. I am so nervous. What if they don't like me? What if they make me switch houses? What if they make me become friends with those snakes? Oh my goodness! What if they forbid me to talk to you, Ron or Ginny anymore?"

"Oh Hermione," Harry said as he untangled himself from his friend's big, "It will be alright. I just met them and they are very nice people. They are just as nervous to meet you, as you are to meet them. But they are also very excited."

"Really?" she asked her best friend.

Harry laughed and wiped the stray tear from his friend's face, "Yes Mione. Even Daphne and Astoria are excited to meet you. Well, meet you as their sister. Since you know, they already know you."

Just then Kingsley opened the door. "Okay Miss. Granger, or should I say Miss Greengrass."

Hermione looked to Harry who gave her a reassuring smile. She gave her best friend one last hug and took her bags, and entered the room.

"Oh my goodness. William, there she is"

"Our little girl."

Hermione looked around the room. There were two adults. The man had her hair color and blue eyes that reminded her of sapphires. He was dressed as she thought he would be. Ver expensive business robes and pants, along with what looked like sleek, black, italian shoes. The woman had blonde curly hair and her chestnut eyes. She was a little taller than Hermione, still very petite. She was wearing a floor length dress and a slightly heeled shoe. Then she saw her sisters. Daphne and herself looked a lot alike. The only differences were the hair , which was straight and blonde, and her eyes were sapphire blue. But other than that, Hermione saw herself. Astoria looked like her as well. So much in fact that they could triplets. Her hair was wavy, with a dirty blonde to light brown and her eyes were the same as Hermione's. They were both dressed like muggles. To say it surprised her was an understatement. The family came in third in terms of wealth in the wizarding world. Behind the Zabini family, in second, and of course the Malfoy's who took the top prize. Since coming out to the public that they had been spies for the order, the Malfoy family was just finishing up getting Malfoy Industries back to it's former glory.

Hermione brought herself out of her thoughts, and back to the family sitting in front of her.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Oh sweetheart." her mother came to embrace her. Hermione stayed stiff for a couple seconds before finally wrapping her arms around the older woman, her mother. Her father came and joined the embrace.

"My Hermione. I am so happy tat you are back. I have my daughter back." her father said.

"Well you know my name, but I do not know yours." Hermione said, sitting in a chair around the round table.

As her parents sat down. her father spoke, "Well I am William and this is your mother Antoinette. And as you know from school, this is your younger sister Astoria and this is your twin sister Daphne."

Hermione nodded, "Yes I do remember them. But I am not in Slytherin. I am in Gryffindor and I am friends with Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley, as well as the rest of the Weasley family. I would appreciate it if you still allowed me to speak to them."

"Oh sweetheart. We would never keep you from your friends. You know, I was in Gryffindor as well. When Daphne and Astoria were both placed in Slytherin, your father's house, I knew you would be a Gryffindor like me." her mother said happily. "We are not like most purebloods Hermione. We love muggle things and we don't have house elves either."

Hermione was shocked, "You don't?"

"No dear. Your sisters would never allow it. They are very against the use of house elves as servants." her father answered her.

Hermione just sat there, trying to take everything in. "You are a lot different than I thought you would be.I had thought that you would be. I thought that you would be upset that I was raised in the muggle world and that I wasn't in Slytherin."

"Oh Hermione. We are nothing like that. I work in the wizarding world but your mother is a fashion designer in both the muggle and wizarding world."

"Wait, are you talking about A.G. Designs?"

"Yes my darling. A.G. Designs is my company. We have stores in both muggle and wizarding worlds."

"Those clothes are beautiful. I am absolutely in love with the new swimsuit line for summer. The lime green one is my favorite!" Hermione smiled.

They talked for another hour. They learned about how Hermione grew up and she found out how life was in the Greengrass household. Hermione was very surprised to find out that they lived a pretty muggle lifestyle. They traveled to muggle places and even had a television in man rooms in their home.

"I think that it is time to go home. Are you ready Hermione?" William asked his daughter.

"Yes. I think I am." Hermione said as she picked up her bags.

The newly acquainted family walked to the fireplace and grabbed some flo powder. Daphne and Astoria went first. Then Hermione stepped into the fireplace with her parents. They each put an arm around her as her father threw down the powder yelling "Greengrass Estate". She smiled as she saw the ministry vanish.


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

My sincerest apologies for not submitting this chapter till now. I have been under a lot of stress with school and family issues. But I am back with this new chapter right now. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and gasped. The sitting room was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow. This place is absolutely gorgeous," she said to her family.

Her father answered her," It was your mothers favorite project two summers ago. She designed and decorated the whole estate. Top to bottom."

"That I did. I really wanted this to be a comforting and relaxing place to sit as a family and talk about the day or watch a movie on our big television. Those French doors lead out to the backyard part of our estate. It has resort type swimming pool with a lazy river. Along with a pool house that has games and an entertainment system, a tiki bar which you can order smoothies and summer type beverages, and outdoor kitchen, and a beautiful garden maze. It was designed by my best friend Cissa." Hermione's mom replied.

"Do you mean Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Why yes my dear. The Malfoy's, Zabini's, Parkinson's, Nott's, and our family have all been friends since our Hogwarts days. In fact Daphne is dating Blaise and Astoria is dating Theodore."

"Mother for the last time, he likes to be called Theo," Astoria said as she came down the stairs in a bright orange swimsuit.

"Very well," their mother replied, "Daphne darling, why don't you take Hermione upstairs and show her to her room. We are having our annual summer kick off party. Put on a swimsuit and come out and join us. Your sister's and friends will all be in the pool house. They cannot wait to meet you." The Greengrass matriarch said as she walked to her own wing of the estate to get ready for the party.

Daphne turned to Hermione, "Come on. I will take you upstairs." Hermione followed her twin upstairs and to her room. "Each of our rooms, yours mine and Tori's, has a walk in closet and a full attached bathroom. Tori and I picked out some clothes from our favorite stores we thought you might like. We tried to remember you style from trips to Hogsmede. But mom just had to get some of her designs in there. Well all of her designs. When she starts to design a new collection, she always asks us which designs and styles we like. Then she will make them and give them to us. All the swimsuits from her new collection are in your closet and they are all really cute! So here we are. My room is right across the hall and Tori's is at the end of the hall." Daphne said as she opened the door leading into Hermione's room.

"Um…thanks Daphne." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh it is no problem at all. And you are my sister, you don't have to call me Daphne. You can call me Daph or Tori calls me NeNe because she couldn't pronounce my name when she was a baby." Daphne laughed as she recalled the memory.

"Sounds cute." Hermione said feeling awkward. She had known this girl for a while but just now found out that she was her twin sister.

" Look Hermione. I know this whole being sisters thing will take some getting used to, but I am happy to have my twin back. I have known you were my sister since our second year and it killed me not to be able to tell you. I wanted to tell you so bad, but mother and father told us not to because of the Dark Lord's pending return. Look at us Hermione. We have the same face and body type. The only thing different is our hair and eye color. And before you say anything, I want to apologize on behalf of Slytherin house. Tori, me, and all of our friends fought for the light, I promise. The Father's of all of us were spy's for the Order as were Blaise, Theo, and even Draco."

"Draco was a spy for the Order? I have a very hard time believing that. He was awful to me growing up. You all were. I just can't understand why you all would be so cruel to me if you were on my side."

"We all had to keep up the act. Especially Draco. His father had gotten into the Dark Lord's top circle. He couldn't let anything slip up. So Draco really had to put up an act. Along with that, the Dark Lord was watching all of our families. None of us would have been as cruel and horrid as we were if he didn't come back.:

Hermione looked down at the ground feeling guilty, "I am sorry Daphne. It is going to take some time but I will try and get along with your friends and try and see things from their side."

"Good because I want my sister to get along with my friends. We have all made mistakes and we are willing to give this whole friends thing a try if you are."

"I think I can do that." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yay! Okay, so this suit would look great on you. Put it on and come outside to the pool house. There are a few surprises waiting for you." Daphne said as she walked out of Hermione's room and shut the door.

Hermione changed into the lime green swimsuit and grabbed a white cover up and flip flops and put her sunglasses on her head and walked to the backyard. She was amazed by all of the people in her backyard. She recognized the Malfoy's and made sure to steer clear of them as she walked over to the pool house. She opened the doors and was surprised to hear muggle music coming from the stereo system. As she looked around she saw that the room was made up of mostly people from Slytherin. But leaning up against the pool table she recognized a head of messy black hair and a head of sleek red hair.

"Harry? Ginny?" she asked

"Hermione! Oh my goodness! It is so good to see you! How are you doing?" Ginny had jumped into Hermione's arms and hugged her best friend.

"Um, I am fine. But what are you and Harry doing here?"

"We are celebrating summer with our friends," Ginny said happily.

"Friends? Since when are you friends with Slytherins?"

"Well we got introduced to them through Ron's girlfriend."

"Mione?" Hermione heard a voice call from across the room. She turned around and was shocked at the sight she say. There leaning against the wall was her friend Ron Weasley and hanging off his arm was none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Ron. Are you dating Pansy?"

"Yeah. We got together hen you went to Australia to look for your parents. We kind of just clicked. She introduced us to the rest of her friends and they told us everything. How they were spies for the Order and they apologized. They are really awesome people Mione. You should try and give them a chance."

All of a sudden, the room got really small to Hermione and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Um, I will be right back." She ran off, ignoring the calls coming from her parents, Daphne and Harry. She ran into the garden maze and got lost. She just sat down and stared straight in front of her. She didn't know how much time went by, but soon she heard footsteps.

"You okay there Granger?" the voice of the boy she never wished to hear again. The boy who had made her life a living hell from day one of Hogwarts.

"Malfoy how on earth did you find me?"

"My mother designed these mazes. It is what she does for fun. Sometimes I would help her. So I know all of the corners and places where people can get lost."

"Oh right. I forgot."

"What's wrong Granger?"

"Really? You really don't know what is wrong right now. I just found out that I am related to some of my school bullies. I found out that they actually fought for the light side. Hell, one of my best friends is even dating one of them. It just got to much for me to handle all at once."

Draco sat down across from her and said, "Look Hermione. I know that this is really hard for you but please give us all a chance. I know that it will be extremely hard and believe me when I say I am very sorry for the way I treated you when we were growing up. I never meant anything I said to you and I hated it every time I had to say them. My father said I had to keep up the act or else the Dark Lord would have killed my whole family. It tore me apart when I saw you lying on my drawing room floor. I wanted to come and save you but it would have tipped my aunt off that we were hiding something. You didn't deserve any of the things that happened to you Hermione."

She looked at the boy across from her and saw that his eyes showed sincerity and that he was telling the truth. "You really mean that don't you Malfoy?" she asked him.

"Of course I do. Like I said, none of us wanted to do those horrible things to you and your friends. We did it to save our families lives as well as our own."

Hermione stood up and waited for Draco to do the same. Once he did she said, "It will take some time and lots of it. But I want to start fresh. Hi my name is Hermione Granger, I mean Greengrass. I am a Gryffindor and proud of it."

Draco shook her hand and replied, "Draco Malfoy and I am a Slytherin through and through. Now even though you are a Greengrass, you will always be Granger to me. So Miss Granger, I believe there are some people wondering where we have been. Shall we go let them know that we are alive and haven't killed each other yet?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and started walking, "We shall."

"Uh Hermione. It's this way," Draco said pointing in the opposite direction that Hermione was walking.

"Oh. I knew that." She turned around and followed Draco back to the party.


	4. Chapter 4:New Friends

The response to Chapter 3 was amazing so I decided to write Chapter 4 and post it today. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

They walked back in complete silence, Draco walking a few steps in front of Hermione as multiple times she had walked the wrong way. They finally got to the entrance of the maze and back to the pool area in her backyard.

Hermione's mom ran up to them, :Oh dear, are you all right? We saw you run off?"

"No, not really. This is all so new to me. I guess I expected everything to be the same when I came back from Australia, but I was wrong. It will take some time but I am sure that I can get used to all these snakes hanging around," she said with a hint of a smile on her face,

"We will all be here for you Hermione. We are your family and we love you."

"Thanks mom" she gave her mom a hug.

Her mother felt ears in her eyes, "Why don't you go with Draco and go properly meet the other kids." her mother shooed them back to the pool house.

Hermione followed Draco into the pool house and she was immediately pulled into the arms of her best friend, "Mione, are you okay? We saw you run away. I wanted to go after you but Malfoy stopped me." Harry said and they went and sat down on a couch.

"He did? He told you not to come after me?"

Harry nodded, "He said he thought he should be the one to go after you so he could explain his side of the story to you. I know this is hard to believe, but they are nice people Mione. They may be pricks most of the time, but it is all for show, or when sticking up for other people. They are good people, you just have to give them a fair chance."

Hermione sat there listening to Harry talk about how nice and good the Slytherin's were. Had it been different circumstances she wouldn't have even given them a second look. But after hearing what Daphne, Draco, and Harry had to say, she decided to give them a chance.

"Hey. Are you okay Hermione?" she looked up and Astoria was standing there.

"Yeah. I think I am okay. But I do have a favor to ask of you and Daphne."

"Sure. Anything for you."

"Could you properly introduce me to everyone. I know of most of them, but I don't know them. If you know what I mean."

"Oh of course we can do that. Come along, we will start with Theo." Astoria said with a big smile on her face when she mentioned her boyfriend.

Astoria dragged Hermione up and pulled her over to the pool table where a couple of guys, Daphne, Ginny, and Pansy were hanging out. "Everyone this is Hermione. You may have known her from Hogwarts as Hermione Granger, but it turns out that she is Hermione Greengrass. Daphne's and my sister. Well Daphne's twin and just my older sister." she said with a huge smile on her face, "Well Hermione these are some of our friends. This is Theo Nott, he is also my boyfriend. This is Blaise Zabini, he is dating Daphne. You know Daphne and Draco. This is Pansy Parkinson who is dating Ron who you already know. And you of course know Harry and Ginny. I believe that is everybody beside Luna who couldn't come today. Luna is actually my best friend."

Hermione looked at everyone. Sure she recognized all of them. She only really knew Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She had just met Daphne and Astoria and only recently learned that they were, in fact, all good during the war. It was a lot to handle, but she had promised to give everyone a fair shot before totally judging them. "Hello everyone." she said in a small voice.

Blaise set down his pool cue and held his hand out, "Nice to officially meet you Hermione."

She shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too Blaise."

"You know, Astoria has been talking about you since the war ended. She was so excited to finally be able to tell you that she was your sister. It's all she could talk about. Oh and I am Theo by the way."

"Nice to meet you Theo."

"Hey it looks like all the little kids are out of the pool. Lets go swim!" Daphne said excitedly.

Everyone agreed and they all ran out to the pool area. Some of them went to the water slide, some went to the lazy river, and some went to the pool just to swim. Hermione went to a lounge chair and just decided to sit in a chair and relax. She took of her cover dress and laid down on the lounge. What felt like only five minutes went by before a shadow cast over her body. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing over her.

"What is wrong Granger? Can't swim?" he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I can swim Malfoy. I just don't feel like it right now"

"You just don't want to get our hair wet, am I right?"

"Fine. You are right. I don't want to get my hair wet because then it will frizz and I will look like I did first year."

"It wasn't that bad"

"Yes it was and you know it. You didn't just call me a beaver for my teeth. My hair contributed to that and I know it."

"Okay, maybe it wasn't as soft and wavy and beautiful as it is now. But why don't we just hop in the lazy river on a tube and you don't even have to get your hair wet. How does that sound?" he held out his hand hoping that she would take it.

Hermione looked at his hand and hesitated. Eventually she took his hand and they walked toward the lazy river. True to his word he held down a tube for her to get in and her hair did not get wet. Draco then jumped in his own tube and grabbed one of the handles on Hermione's so she wouldn't float away. As they went around the lazy river, they made some small talk and there were some laughs. About fifteen feet behind them were Daphne and Blaise.

Daphne turned to Blaise and said, "Do you think something could happen with them?"

Blaise looked at his best friend and his girlfriend's twin and replied to his girlfriend's question, "I hope so. I think she would be good for him. Out of all of us, he had it the worst. I don't know how he got through all these years and the war, being that involved. I have never seen him smile like this before. Maybe she is exactly what he needs." Daphne looked at Blaise and kissed him.

The rest of the night went great. There was great food and great people. Hermione went to bed that night thinking of all the new things that had happened to her in just one day and all of the new people she had officially met. Including a certain blonde boy and his smile that she just could not get out of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

Here is chapter 5 of Changes. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

A few weeks went by before Hermione was told about the next party.

"It is the party of the summer!" Astoria was telling her, "The Malfoy family really knows how to throw parties. Their backyard is bigger than ours. They have a nicer pool area and an amazing pool house. They even have a actual to scale Quidditch Pitch. None of us girls play though, well except for Ginny. We all just watch our boyfriends and friends play."

"Sounds fun."

"I bet Draco would like it very much if you cheered him on, Hermione" Daphne winked at her sister.

Hermione blushed. Since the summer kick off party at her house, her and Draco had been seeing a lot of each other. She even spent some time at Malfoy Manor with him. They weren't dating by any means, they were just friends. Although, Daphne and Astoria, who grew up with Draco, knew when he was getting interested in a girl.

"Come on. You guys know that we just became friends. It is to early to think about that."

"Oh give me a break, Hermione. Even you have to admit that he is attractive." Astoria said.

"Fine. Yes, I will admit that he is good looking. But I am not ready to start dating him yet. There are still some things there that have to be worked out."

"Girls. Are you ready to go? Cissa needs me to help her set some things up and said it was okay if you came early too."

"Sure mom. We will be right down." Daphne yelled back to her mother.

They flooed over to The Malfoy's residence and were greeted with a frantic Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh thank goodness you are here Annie. The decorations are all in the wrong spot and the food isn't ready yet. Everything is not right! It must come together because a Malfoy party is never less than perfect. Oh hello girls."

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." All three girls replied.

"Draco, Theo, and Blaise are all outside getting the Pitch set up for the game. Why don't you go see if they need any help."

* * *

Hermione, Astoria, and Daphne all walked out to the back yard. Hermione had been over to Malfoy Manor a few times but had never seen the backyard. Astoria had been telling the truth; the pool and pool house grander and much nicer than the one that they had. Beyond the pool area, the girls saw the boys flying around in the air tossing a quaffle back and fourth. They walked toward them and when the boys saw them, they flew to the ground and met them.

"Hey, what are you all doing here so early?" Draco asked as Theo and Blaise hugged and kissed their girlfriends.

"Well Narcissa was having a crisis and needed our mom's help. She said we could come early as well." Hermione replied.

"Oh. Okay." Draco said with a smile. "You want to help get the pool house set up with everything?"

"Sure." The six of them walked back towards the pool house. Hermione stepped through the French doors and was blown away. It was more like a guesthouse than a pool house. There was a living room with a good size TV, a full kitchen, and a four-piece bathroom. There was also a staircase that led to four bedrooms and two more full bathrooms. There was another set of French doors off of the living room that led to the pool area and a nice hot tub.

"There is food and drink in the kitchen. All we have to do is set them out with bowls on the kitchen island and put the drinks in the bucket along with some ice so it stays cold." Draco said and they all got to work.

"Um Draco, why are these bags already open and have the food inside is gone?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, well, Theo and Blaise spent the night and we got hungry." He said innocently.

"You guys are such pigs." Astoria said as she playfully hit Theo's arm.

The six of them continued to get the pool house and pool area ready for all of the guests the Malfoy's were expecting. Before they knew it, the party was in full swing. There was music blasting and the most amazing food catered by one of the fanciest restaurants in the Wizarding World. Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, Luna and Pansy were watching the rest of the people play a game of Quidditch. Harry and Draco were both seekers and according to Daphne, Draco catches the snitch half of the time and Harry catches it the other half. It was a great game and it was pretty much Slytherin versus Gryffindor. All of a sudden both Harry and Draco dove towards the ground, clearly they had both spotted the snitch. The flew side by side, at high speeds, for three minutes before they both tumbled to the ground, rolling away from each other. Draco held up his hand with the snitch in it. Everyone cheered and Harry walked over and gave Draco a clap on the back and said good job. Everyone was making their way back to the pool house to get their swimsuits on but Hermione stayed back and waited for Draco. He walked towards her tossing the snitch up and down in his hand.

"I guess a congratulations are in order." She said to him with a smile.

"Well thank you Hermione. I do pride myself in being one of the best seekers to ever play at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, after Harry and his dad." They started their trek back to the pool house.

He laughed, "Potter is the only other seeker I have not been able to beat. I even beat Krum in a game once."

"You want to play Quidditch professionally?" she asked him.

"I have been thinking about it. I have had scouts send letters to me about possibly playing for them. But I want to finish Hogwarts first."

"That's good. Education is important."

"That it is. Here, I want you to have the snitch."

She looked at him, "Why would you want to give it to me?"

"Just think of it as a token of our new friendship. Now how about we go have some fun with the rest of our friends in the pool?"

"Okay. I just have to go get my suit on and I will meet you there." She smiled as he ran off and tackled Blaise into the pool.

Hermione looked at the golden snitch in her hand. She smiled. She then thought about the last Quidditch game she saw Harry play. After he had won, he gave the snitch Ginny. Ginny had told her that the girlfriends of the seeker who catches the snitch usually get it after the game. She looked at Draco and smiled. Maybe she wouldn't mind being his girlfriend after all.


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Step Forward

I am back! Sorry for not updating sooner, but school has been crazy busy! I have a little break before finals so I thought I would update Changes!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A couple weeks had past since the Malfoy's big summer party and it was getting closer to the start of school. It was a couple of days into the month of August when an owl came through the window of the pool house and dropped three letters on the table for the three Greengrass girls.

"Hey Astoria! Our Hogwarts letters are here!" Daphne yelled to her sister who was tanning by the pool.

She came running into the pool house and flung herself on the couch next to Daphne "I really hope I was made a prefect! I know both of you were and I want to follow in your footsteps."

Hermione was looking at her letter while her sisters opened theirs.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Daphne asked.

Hermione looked up, "Oh, nothing really."

"I know that's a lie. You are always quiet when you lie. Come on, tell us what's wrong." Astoria replied.

"I'm just nervous. I really want to be named Head Girl."

"I am sure you will be. There is no doubt. You are the best student in our year."

Hermione looked down at her letter and took a deep breath. She turned over the letter and started to break the seal. She took the letter out and slowly unfolded it. A gold badge fell onto her lap.

"What does the badge say, Hermione?" Astoria asked.

Hermione picked up the badge and turned it over, "Head Girl. I am Head Girl!"

The three girls screamed and hugged each other.

"What is all the screaming about?" the girls heard a deep voice ask.

"Oh, Draco, Hermione just got named Head Girl!" Daphne exclaimed.

Draco looked at Hermione and smirked, "Well isn't that something. Looks like you and I will be spending a lot of time together."

"Why might that be, Draco?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold badge that looked exactly like Hermione's but read 'Head Boy'.

"You were named Head Boy?"

"You act like it's a surprise, Granger. I am second in our year, only to you. Even though I'm better in Potions than you are." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well I guess I should congratulate you."

"I guess you should."

"Congratulations, Draco." Hermione said as she looked at him.

"Oh come on. You can do better than that."

"And how do you suggest I do better than doing exactly what I said I was going to do?" Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

"A hug would work."

Hermione froze. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Yes, her and Draco had been getting closer but a hug was new. The most they had touched was their hands a couple of times.

"Um, okay." She decided a hug wouldn't be too bad.

She walked toward him and when she reached him, she looked up into his eyes. He was looking down at her and then she didn't feel nervous. She wrapped her arms around his torso and set her face against his chest. She felt his arms go around her and his face into her hair. As she was hugging him, a wonderful scent drifted to her. She realized that it was Draco and before she could stop herself, she breathed his scent in. She only realized what she had done when she heard him laughing into her hair.

She jumped back extremely embarrassed, "I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I know I smell good." He replied with a hit of sarcasm, "You do to, by the way."

Hermione's face went red with even more embarrassment, "Oh, uh, thanks, Draco."

He walked over to the couch to join the other two girls who were whispering, no doubt about what just happened.

"So, Astoria. Did you get named Prefect this year?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

"What? Astoria, why didn't you say something?" Hermione asked as she ran over to the couch had sat in the only seat available, next to Draco.

"Well you seemed so excited about getting Head Girl that I didn't want to ruin it."

"You should have said something. Getting named Prefect is just as amazing as getting named Head Girl."

"Yeah, except you get your own dormitory."

"What do you mean by my own dormitory?" Hermione asked.

"I take it you didn't read your letter all the way through, my dear Gryffindor." Draco said as he took Hermione's letter off the coffee table and handed it to her.

She started to read, and there it was, "one of the perks of being named Head Boy and Girl is that you get your own dormitory, separate from all the other students. It comes with a small kitchenette, a common area, a four piece washroom and a bedroom for each of the Head students," Hermione paused, "each of the Head students? I am sharing a room with you?"

"Technically, no., just the kitchenette, common room and washroom. We get our own rooms."

"Okay. Well it shouldn't be that bad right?"

"Please, Hermione. You and Draco get along great! Living with him is just another step in your relationship." Daphne said.

"Relationship? We are just friends, Daphne. There is no relationship." Hermione answered.

Draco set his arms on the couch behind Hermione and whispered in her ear, "at least not yet."

Hermione blushed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it is just filler but, like I said, I have been really busy. It would mean a lot if you let a review!


	7. Chapter 7: New Start to a New Year

Hello again! Sorry I haven't been able to update this story in a while. I am back to update this story and I hope y'all like it!

* * *

It was now September 1st and Platform 9 ¾ was packed full of Hogwarts students. The Greengrass family stood together on the platform, the girls excited to go back to Hogwarts.

"Mother, why do you always cry?" Astoria asked the Greengrass matriarch.

"I'm sorry dears. I just hate to see you all leave." Antoinette said as she wiped her tears with a silk handkerchief.

"Mom, don't worry. Since this is a repeat year for us, we will all be graduating in the spring."

"I know but then you will move out, get married and start your own families and I won't see you at all."

Daphne and Astoria rolled their eyes, "You know you will see us. Since we are in our last year, we can go to Hogsmede whenever we want on weekends. You can come see us every weekend if you want to." Astoria said.

"Tori! Don't say that or she will." Daphne whispered to her sister. Hermione giggled behind her hand.

"Oh, there's an idea! Okay girls, I think you should get on the train. I will send you all an owl telling you when I plan on visiting." She hugged Daphne and Astoria. When they were hugging their father, she pulled Hermione aside, "I don't feel like we had enough time together and now you are leaving me again." Fresh tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I know. But this time it isn't going to be for years. It will only be for a couple of months, and like Astoria said, you can meet us in Hogsmede whenever you want on weekends."

"I know my dear, but that still doesn't make this easy."

Hermione hugged her mother and her mother squeezed her back, "I will miss you, mum. You to, dad."

"I will miss you too, Hermione." Her father said as he joined the hug between mother and daughter.

"Come on, Hermione! The boys have gotten a cabin for us!" Daphne yelled.

"Well I guess this is it. Bye, I will miss you."

"Goodbye dear." William Greengrass said as he saw his three daughters enter the train.

When they got onto the train, Astoria led Hermione and Daphne to the back end of the train where the big cabins were. When they got to the cabin Hermione saw that everyone was there. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Luna, Theo, Blaise and Draco. As Daphne and Astoria went over by their boyfriends, Draco smiled at Hermione and patted the seat next to him. She blushed, but smiled back and went to sit by him.

"Hi." She said softly as she took her seat.

"Hi." He said back with a smile still plastered on his face.

"How are you?" she asked him as they started a conversation just between the two of them.

"I am better now." He winked at her.

"You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Smiling at me and winking at me. You keep making me blush. I probably look like a tomato right now."

He laughed, "A cute tomato."

She buried her face in her hands and hoped and prayed that when she lifted her head, the redness would be gone. After a few minutes, she felt herself cool down and lifted her head.

"So are you ready for our final year, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. But I am also sad because it is the last year. Even though a lot of bad things happened, some pretty great things happened too. I am going to miss it." She said.

She felt Draco put his arm around her and give her a small squeeze, "Then I guess we better make this year the most memorable one yet." He said to everyone.

* * *

The rest of the train ride was filled with laughter, games and good times. When they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione looked up to the sky, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm home." She said with a smile.

They all entered the Great Hall together but had to split up and sit at their house tables.

"I will see you soon okay?" Draco said to Hermione.

"Yeah. Bye, Draco" Hermione then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron.

The sorting went by pretty fast, or at least it felt like it did.

"Welcome students, both new and returning, to another year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It the light of the events that happened last school year, we know that this year will be a great one. I would like to introduce our Head Boy and Girl at this time. Please, everyone, give a round of applause for our Head Boy, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and our Head Girl, Hermione Greengrass from Gryffindor." Everyone in the Great Hall cheered for the two Head students. "They will be there to answer any questions that you might have, but they will also give detentions and take away house points if they notice any bad behavior. Now, with that all said, let's eat" Headmistress McGonagall said.

After everyone was done eating, they all went to their dormitories, except for Draco and Hermione. They met each other at the back of the Great hall and waited for McGonagall to walk them to their new dormitories. They eventually came to a stop in front of a framed painting of the Hogwarts Crest.

"You have to choose a password together. You can choose to keep it a secret or you can let your close friends know. You can also change it when ever you want to. I assume you both have grown up over the past few months and I expect nothing less that the best behavior from you two. Understood?"

"Yes, Headmistress." They both said.

"Very good. Now choose a password and get some sleep. Class start early tomorrow." Without another word, she walked away.

Hermione turned to Draco, "What should our password be?"

"How about 'Pace ed unita'. It means peace and unity in Latin."

"Sounds good to me." They spoke the password to the painting and it swung open.

As they stepped in, they were greeted with the most beautiful view from the big window on the back wall. Hermione ran over to it and looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Look, Draco. It's so beautiful." She felt him come and stand next to her. Her looked out the window. He could see the Black lake and in the distance, the Quidditch pitch.

"Yeah. It's a great view."

"I am going to look around the rest of the room.

"Okay." Draco said as he watched her run off. He laughed at her. She looked just like a first year running around their new dorm for the first time.

After they both finished looking around the whole dorm, they both decided it was time to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione. See you tomorrow." They both closed their doors and went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter of Changes! I don't know when the next time I will be able to update is, but I promise it won't be as long as this past time has been. Please leave a review! – Kati


End file.
